Ronald Weasley & Mr Clam Malum
by Loony-1995
Summary: Ron begins to doubt his friendships and then Mr Clam Malum introduces himself to Ron's thoughts. And soon, Ron can't help but believe and trust Malum.


_I came up with this when I was listening to 2 Sides of Me by Hinder and when I had to read the novel of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. And well the two just came together and I added in my favourite red-head. :)  
__**Are you born evil or made evil?**_

* * *

Ron sat calmly in the Burrow. It was the day before his brother's wedding and it was Harry's birthday.

His Mum was busily setting up food and moving furniture.

'Ronald.' From this one word, Ron understood what he had to do. He got up and watched his chair be moved, he just walked back over and sat back down, thinking.

He was about to embark on an incredibly dangerous mission and it would a miracle if the entire trio survived and Ron knew that it would him who would die first. Hermione and Harry were in love. They pretended not to be. But he could see. He saw those secret looks, those hugs that were a second too long and those whispered conversations. He would be a third wheel. Just another shadow. Like he'd always been. Hidden. Unwanted.

He loved Hermione. Well, he had done, before he'd seen her with Harry; Harry knew that Ron liked Hermione, so what did he do? Start dating her. What a great friend?

Ron wanted to make both of them sorry, but he wasn't that type of person. He would just hide his emotion and when they came out as a couple tonight (he had heard them talking about it), he would smile and jokingly threaten Harry to look after her or else. But he would be serious.

If he did what he wanted to do to Harry, he would be put into Azkaban for a very long time and would become death eaters' favourite person.

**_

* * *

_**

Just look at them.

_**Hugging. Dancing. Laughing. **_

_**That should be you. **_

_**They're probably laughing about you.**_

_**Who would want Ronald Weasley?**_

_**No one. That's the answer.**_

_**They want Harry. You're just his shadow.**_

_**No one notices you. You've done nothing to be noticed.**_

_You're wrong! They're probably just laughing about a joke._

_**Yeah, called Ronald Weasley.**_

_No, they're my friends._

_**Ha! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day. Your friends!**_

_**Who was it who knew that you liked Hermione and decided to date her?**_

_**Who always criticizes you and points out your mistakes?**_

_**They're not your friends.**_

_They are!_

_**Why should you be there for them? They're never there for you.**_

_**They don't care for you.**_

_Who are you anyway? Why should I listen to you?_

_**Name's Mr. Clam Malum. I'm you.**_

_No, you're not. I'm Ronald Weasley._

_**Well done, want a badge? You know your name.**_

_**You're two sided. **_

_**You show one and hide the other.**_

_**I'm just the hidden one.**_

_So you're bad? Bloody hell! Why am I even speaking to myself? This is past weird!_

_**Not necessarily. You're speaking to me, because you need me, more than ever. I'll just help you when you need me. Oh here comes Dearest Mother, act normal.**_

'Ron?'

Ron shook his head in a daze.

'Sorry Mum. Not feeling too well.'

_**I'm not a bloody disease!**_

'You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, want to go to bed dear?'

_**Yes. We can talk interrupted there.**_

'I can't just leave; it's my best friend's birthday.'

_**No, it's my backstabbing, good-for-nothing, ugly, pathetic, traitor's birthday. Get it right!**_

'Oh, I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind!'

_**Of course he wouldn't! He's snogging Hermione's face off.**_

Ron breathed out heavily.

'Ok, ok. But tell Harry, I'm sorry.'

'You've got no reason to be sorry dear! I'll bring you up a bit of food later.'

_**I will when I get my hands on him. I swear she's trying to fatten us up.**_

Ron got into bed, hoping that this other voice would just leave; it was putting things into his head that he had never thought of before. Malum would say they were fine and that Harry deserved them, but Ron knew that those things were bad and evil. Slowly though, he started to listen more closely to Malum, nodding his head and these things.

_**Tomorrow. Tomorrow. It'll all come together tomorrow. We'll show him how wrong he was to ever cross us, to underestimate us. They'll both regret it. Yes, Hermione too. She shouldn't lead on one guy and love another. Whore.**_

_Are you sure it'll work? Won't we get caught?_

_**Not if we're smart.**_

_I'm not smart!_

_**You are! Just not in ways you've ever thought of! And with perfect little Miss Granger telling you otherwise, you've just come to think that way! You can think on the spot quickly and have wit. And you are powerful.**_

_Never._

_**Yes! You just haven't been able to show you're true power yet, the spell you've been doing are small, worthless spells. I've got some that will show how amazing you really are. Just trust me.**_

_Ok. Ok. I've got no choice. Have I?_

_**You always have a choice. Look at you. You're choosing to listen to me, you chose to go upstairs and you'll chose tomorrow. You'll choose what to do and when to do it and why to do it. You just have to do what you think is right and not do what you think is wrong. Who is to tell you what is wrong and what is right? They're not you.**_

_You're right. I should have listened earlier._

'Ron?' Molly pushed the door open gently to see her son lying on his back, staring up at his ceiling. 'Are you okay Hunnie?'

'Hmm.' Ron paused. 'Yeah fi- actually no Mum, I'm not okay.' Molly immediately walked over and hugged her son and sat on his bed staring lovingly at him. She noticed a change in his eyes; they were a much dark blue now.

'What is it Ronnie?'

'I don't want to go on this stupid mission anymore! I don't see why I should endanger my life because Harry and Hermione say so. Why should I Mum? They never act like they care. Never. They pretend to care but I can see that they don't. He knew I like her and what does he do? Start dating her. Stupid bitch. I hope they both die horrid fucking deaths.'

Normally Molly would have never allowed for such language, but she understood.

'Oh Ronnie,' she wrapped her son in a tight bear-hug.

_**I like this woman, can we keep her?**_

'You don't have to go. You can stay here with me. You can always go back to Hogwarts, you can look after your little sister and your other friends. What about Neville, Seamus and Dean? Hey, I'm sure they'd love to see you! I'm sure they care. You and Harry have had your fights before and you just need to let it cool down; don't talk to him for a bit. And as for Hermione, what Harry did wasn't right but you can't help who you fall in love with. Anyway, you're worth more than her.' She gave her son a warm smile. 'Mind if I leave you? I don't trust those drunken lot with a piece of parchment let alone my living room and kitchen.' Ron gave a small smile and Molly left.

_**Yep, she'd definitely in my favourite books. Good woman. We've got to look after her; she makes good food.**_

* * *

The wedding seemed to going well; the ceremony had gone with a hitch and now everyone was eating, drinking or dancing. There were the drunken Uncles dancing like they were teenagers again; the grandparents doing a very low limbo and drinking more than the younger ones; and couples dancing slower than the beat of the music.

Ron sat brooding with a fire-whiskey, waiting. Malum had told him to wait, so he was.

No one had spoken to him since the end of the ceremony. Harry or Hermione hadn't come to find him; it was obvious to him now that they didn't care. And he didn't care either; they would soon learn to regret what they had done. But he wanted to do it now.

_**No, no, we must wait. It must be timed perfectly. Show them what we're really made of, but remember there are people here who we must look after. Remember them.**_

_Why should I remember others? No one cares for me!_

_**Our Mum does, Bill, his new wife, Charlie, the Twins-**_

_Not the Twins, they mistreated me when I was young. They need to regret it too. I'll show them._

_**Ginny-**_

_No. She's never cared. I helped save her and she could only thank Harry._

_**But your Mum, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Luna, they're all here and they all need your protection. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Padma, Parvati; they will also need your protection, Dean may not be at school but we must find a way to look after him. Percy and his wife too. And Remus Lupin was always there with a listening ear, so he cares, so does Tonks, we could always talk and laugh with her. They are the one who really care. Show them that you care too.**_

_I will Malum._

Ron flicked his wand twice, saying nothing but doing everything. His spells could not be seen but they were doing the greatest damage. His work was half done.

Unknown to the dancers and passed-out drunks, black capes were surrounding the party.

Ron flicked his wand again.

Unknown to the dancers and the passed-out drunks, they had all just lost their wands. Ron kept a few safe, but the others were just thrown into bushes; they wouldn't need them.

Ron began to smirk.

He walked towards the stage and stood on it, the band stopped for him. He pointed his wand at his neck.

'May I have you attention?' The crowd all shuffled and looked at him. 'Thank you. Now, I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for certain people, so you can thank Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and mostly, Harry Potter.' Ron gave an evil smile. 'You five made me the way I am today, you did things that have imprinted on me and changed me and now, I'm going to show you how much I really appreciate that.' Ron gave a deep cough. 'You can't fight, you don't have wands.'

The crowd was confused and when they saw what was surrounding them, began to scream and they all went to grab their wands.

_**Look at them. Pathetic. They all deserve what's coming to them.**_

'I told you. Listen, listen.' In desperation, the crowd turned around and began to once again listen. 'Now there are some of you in here for whom I care, you get a free ticket out basically. You can choose to take it or be stupid and stay. It's your choice. But you've shown me that you care and I'm going to return that favour. I'll always be there. Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur, oh shove it, Fleur's parents and sister – I've never had anything against you. Charlie, Luna – oh, and Luna's Dad – Lupin and Tonks; you are all free to leave. Luna you can just go home. The others you may come with me. I'll give you back you're wands when I want.' Ron went to leave the stage.

Protested from the crowd were made as their name wasn't mentioned.

'Oh and I nearly forgot.' The crowd went silent, hoping that their name would be called. 'The twins, Ginny, Harry and Hermione,' Ron gave a smile which seemed warm. 'Are mine.' It was an order to the black capes. 'I get them. You can have Harry when I'm finished with him, he probably wouldn't be sane or look much like him, but you can finish him off.'

Screams and people desperately trying to fight off the death eaters.

_**Well done Ron, you've done well. Now everyone will know how evil they really are; you've shown them. **_

The group that were allowed to leave with Ron followed him nervously.

'Why Ron?' It was Bill.

'Oh, wait a second, I'll answer you in a minute,' five death eaters had come forward tightly holding a person each. 'I'll send for them when I'm ready...no actually, just take them to the Manor, I'll be over when I've finished here. And don't you dare touch them. They're mine.' Ron walked around the house and began to walk through the fields; obviously he was heading somewhere, before he remembered Bill's question.

'I suddenly realised how nasty and horrid they had been to me and that they need to be taught a lesson, each one has a different lesson to be learnt. They've made me the way that I am; every action has a consequence. Every action will affect someone or something. They must learn to deal with their actions.' Ron's voice was matter-of-factly and sounded rather calm and normal. He didn't sound mad or insane. Just normal.

'But why now?'

'I've only just realised.'

The group followed him; they wanted to try and overpower him but how did they know that they weren't being watched or followed. And Ron had their wands and his own, they were no match.

'I nearly forgot,' Ron turned around to the group, who stopped. 'Your wands,' in turn he handed each on back their wand, smiling.

'How do you know zat we won't try and attack you?' Fleur asked. Ron just shrugged.

'I trust you, I spose. And if you did, I doubt you would kill me and you have no idea where we are and where would you go? You couldn't go back to the Burrow, no that fight would be over and cleaned up by now. You wouldn't be safe for very long. You couldn't go the Manor, there are spells over it and the number of death eaters to you is more than ten to one.'

'Are you one of them?' Whispered Molly, tears down her cheeks. Ron laughed.

'No, they just had the man power that I needed and they get what they want; fear. It's just an I-scratch-your-back-you-scratch-mine deal. Simple, easy and it works for both groups. I won't let them touch you by the way. Never.' Ron smiled. 'Malum and I won't let them get near you. You'll be able to live your lives.'

'Err, Malum?'

'Oh, Mr. Clam Malum, the other part of me.' Ron smiled and carried on walking; the group exchanged nervous and worried looks but carried on walking behind him.

Ron had gone mad.

Well, in their opinions he was.

* * *

Ron kept to his promise; he looked after all of those who had cared for him and punished those who had hurt him.

Harry's body was found tangled, tortured and nearly beaten beyond all recognition, but his scar could be seen. Hermione's body was found intact and alive, but she more mental that the Longbottom's and she kept on trying to self-harm and in the end she jumped from the mental ward window. The twins were also alive but when put anywhere near each other they would try and kill each other but otherwise stay silent with an emotionless expression on their faces, nothing would move that face and their eyes were dull, all life gone from them; in the end they killed each other. Ginny would rock gently back and forward and when any male tried to come close to her, she would rock faster and faster and her whispering to herself would become screams; she lived to old age but carried on rocking, her eyes haunted.

The ones, who Ron said he would always look after, were always looked after. And it sometimes seemed that they had a guardian angel watching over them. During the final battle, curses seemed to miss them and bounce off of them and any mortal peril, seemed never to hit them. Arthur had once walked out in front of a muggle car, which was speeding, had been thrown over it, but had got up without a mark to show. They all lived well into their hundreds; they always thanked Ron for what he had done but never said anything to anyone else; Ron was meant to be evil, for he had tortured many. But he was doing good for them; looking and watching after them and didn't they deserve what they got?

They'd hurt him and he was just hurting them back. What goes around comes around.

* * *

_**You've done well. You've looked after all of them but they're all gone now. You can go now. Go and be happy. You'll see them there. You'll have fun and you won't have to look after them anymore because they're safe now. But I have to leave too Ron. We've done some good things together and they are forever grateful.**_

_Ok. Goodbye Mr Clam Malum. Thank you._


End file.
